Conventional sink units such as those used in kitchens and bathrooms generally include a faucet having a delivery spout and at least one valve for controlling hot and cold water supplies. Some faucets include additional features such as removable spray heads that can be extended from the faucet to allow a user to spray items that are difficult to place under the delivery spout of a conventional faucet. Some sinks may also include a removable hand sprayer that is positioned adjacent the delivery spout. The removable hand sprayer can be extended from the sink to allow a user to spray items in or around the sink. Both the removable spray head and the removable hand sprayer allow users to conveniently spray items without placing them directly under the delivery spout of a conventional faucet.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, an installation tool is configured to support a retraction coil for a sprayer of a sink, the sprayer being coupled to a liquid supply hose. The retraction coil has an inner coil diameter, and the liquid supply hose has an outer hose diameter, wherein the outer hose diameter is less than the inner coil diameter. The installation tool includes a substantially cylindrical tube having an outer tube diameter, an inner tube diameter, and first and second spaced apart ends, the outer tube diameter being less than the inner coil diameter such that the retraction coil is configured to receive the tube. The inner tube diameter is greater than the outer hose diameter such that the tube is configured to slidably receive the supply hose. The first end includes a first retainer configured to support a first end of the retraction coil and the second end includes a second retainer configured to support a second end of the retraction coil.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, an installation tool is configured to support a retraction coil for a hose. The installation tool includes a substantially cylindrical tube having an outer wall extending between first and second spaced apart ends and defining a central aperture. A retraction coil has first and second spaced apart ends and is received over the tube. A first retainer is supported by the first end of the tube and is configured to engage the first end of the retraction coil, wherein the first retainer comprises a washer removably coupled to the first end of the tube. The washer includes a flange extending radially outwardly from the outer wall of the tube and a coupling member integrally formed with the washer and configured to couple with the tube. A second retainer is supported by the second end of the tube and is configured to engage the second end of the retraction coil.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a method of installing a retraction coil on a hose for a faucet assembly is provided. The method includes the steps of providing an installation tube, a retraction coil positioned on the installation tube, and a retainer removably coupled to the tube and configured to support an end of the retraction coil. The method further includes the steps of inserting a free end of the hose through the tube, uncoupling the retainer from the tube, sliding the retainer over the hose to form a stop for the retraction coil, and removing the installation tube from the free end of the hose, leaving the retraction coil positioned around the hose.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of the present invention, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present invention. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate embodiments of the invention in several forms and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.